The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
In the case where a semiconductor device is mounted face-down on a substrate, it is important to reduce stress applied to an external terminal formed of solder or the like. A structure in which an external terminal is formed on a stress relief layer (resin layer) has been conventionally applied. However, there may be a case where a sufficient effect cannot be obtained. In particular, improvement of reliability has been demanded for a wafer level chip size/scale package (CSP), in which packaging is performed in wafer units.